oroncampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Manifest
Manifest are the souls of the departed who died in or near the Black Lands and have been trapped by the necromantic energies suffusing it. Pulled back from death without memories or bodies, they take on a new form – partly solid and partly ethereal. Ghosthall The manifest stronghold of Ghosthall holds a tenuous spot in the northern reaches of Malus, build into the structure of the Great Dam. Here they live a tenebrous existence as the Dam’s keepers in agreement with the nobles of House Argyle, who have promised them a home and sanctuary in exchange for their services. Their immense strength and inability to lose limbs in the churning machinery of the dam makes them ideal candidates to man the dam, a fact which did not escape the Argyle artificers. Their presence relieves the stress on the House, which would have otherwise had to maintain a large contingent of workers far from their home city of Westham Point. Their existence here is anything but peaceful, as the dam requires constant maintenance and draws the attention of unsavoury beings. Troll and Bandit raids are not uncommon as rumours of the dam’s magical components are well-known. The manifest have responded to this by forming a makeshift militia which they call the Home Guard. The Home Guard consists mostly of rangers, many of which spend much of their time patrolling the wilderness around Ghosthall. Racial Traits *'+2 Strength, +2 Charisma, -2 Constitution': Manifest are strong and inherently magical, but their physical bodies are frail and weak. *'Medium' Size: Manifest are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Manifest have a base land speed of 30ft. *'Darkvision 60ft'. *'Spectral Body (Su)': Manifest wrap themselves in a spectral matter, creating for themselves a powerful body made of psychic energy. This body gives them a +2 Natural Armour bonus to AC, and allows them to add their Charisma bonus to their Constitution bonus when determining Fortitude saves and Hit Points per level. *'Natural Attack': Manifest have a natural Slam attack that deals 1d6 points of damage. They cannot use this attack if they have a weapon ring equipped. *'Manifest Anatomy': Manifest cannot wield conventional weapons and armour (See Below for a list of Manifest-Only equipment). They cannot equip magical gloves or boots. Manifest can wear up to four rings on their halo. Manifest can manipulate wands, scrolls, rods and staves without difficulty. *'Sturdy': Manifest receive a +4 bonus to CMD to resist bullrush, trip or overrun. *'Telekinesis': Manifest can use Mage Hand at will as a supernatural ability. *'Languages': Manifest begin play speaking a single language of their choosing. Manifest Equipment 'Weapon Rings' Weapon rings allow a manifest to focus their spectral limbs into specific weapons. As a swift action, they may shape one or both of their limbs into the specified weapon. This change is indefinite, and then manifest can end the effect as a swift action. While a limb is transformed into a weapon, it cannot be used for any other purpose. A manifest cannot use two limbs to wield a single one-handed weapon. Weapon Rings require Martial Weapon Proficiency to use. Weapon Rings can be enchanted as a normal weapon. Template: Weapon Name (Weapon Group); Damage/Crit Light Weapons Claw (Light Blade); 1d6 slashing/19-20 "A hand of razor-sharp talons for slashing at opponents." One-Handed Weapons Crusher (Flails); 1d8 piercing and bludgeoning/x3 "A solid fist covered in spikes, for bashing through armour." Lance (Spears and Polearms); 1d8 piercing/x3; reach weapon "A long spear that can strike foes at a distance. Deals double damage when used in a mounted charge." Javelin (Thrown); 1d8 piercing/19-20 "A spear of spectral matter that can be hurled with a 30ft range increment. New javelins can be made as a free action." Shield (Close); 1d6 bludgeoning/x2 "A broad shield made for defending. Grants a +2 shield bonus to AC. Can be enchanted as either a shield or weapon." Needle (Light Blade); 1d8 piercing/18-20 "A swift stabbing weapon that targets enemy weak spots." Two-Handed Culling Blade (Heavy Blade); 1d10 slashing/x4 "A long, brutal blade for cleaving through flesh and bone." 'Armour' A Manifest’s only vulnerable areas are his head and torso. As such, they wear little in the way of armour besides breastplates and helms. Hide Breastplate Light Armour; +2 AC; Max Dex +5; ACP -1 Composite Breastplate Medium Armour; +4 AC; Max Dex +3; ACP -4 Heavy Breastplate Heavy Armour; +7 AC; Max Dex +1; ACP -5 Manifest Characters The Manifest Monk Manifest Monks gain the Improved Unarmed Strike feat, but do not increase their unarmed damage. Instead, they treat their limbs as their unarmed strike the purposes of class abilities and feats. A manifest’s limbs cannot cause a monk to lose any class benefits, such as from wielding a shield Great Reach Manifest Prerequisites: Manifest Benefits: The manifest can grant his limbs reach (as the weapon ability) as part of the swift action he uses to change his limbs into weapons. He does not threaten adjacent squares while his limbs have reach. Halo Focus Manifest Prerequisites: Manifest, Weapon Focus (Any) Benefit: Any effect that would apply to one of the manifest’s weapons (Such as Weapon Focus or Weapon Specialization) applies to all of the manifest’s weapons. Bonuses from the same source (Such as a Fighter’s weapon training) only apply once, using the highest bonus.